zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion Minish Link (Administrator) :Minish Link (talk · · ) Hey everybody, again...You're probably familiar with the whole 'Minish wants admin' thing by now, but Here it Goes Again. It's been another few months and the only period of inactivity I had I noted on my userpage, so I don't think that can be held against me; I specifically said I was busy with other things and anther project. Now that I'm relatively active again and making daily contributions as well as being involved in almost all of the current forums I think I'm ready for this now. As usual, I'll list my 'big contributions', pros, and cons. Big Contributions: * I've made many pages, including Map of Hyrule, Kinstone Bag, Item Bulb, Hyrule Town Sewers, and Stockwell's House. * The usual bragging about cleaning up Akira Himekawa manga pages. * Completely rewrote The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap's plot section (+4000 words) * I've helped with several projects, including the ZeldapediaVideo youtube account which I'm currently working on and many forum projects * I've created a few templates Pros: * I'm generally unbiased * I can keep a cool head, which I think I've showed in my last RfA and several other occasions * I think I'm a good editor * I've been more involved with the community lately * I definitely wouldn't abuse the rights Cons: * Occasionally I screw up and get mad at people but this is becoming increasingly more rare; it should also be noted most of these incidents were off-wiki * I occasionally go inactive, but as I mentioned before, the last time this happened I noted it on my userpage beforehand * I can be biased, though not extremely often * Sometimes I'm a little hasty So there you have it. Say what you will and all that and I appreciate any votes. Thanks everybody for your time. -'Minish Link' 19:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : : It's the last thing I'll be able to do here. I really don't care about the imminent cries of bias. You deserve this. You want this. I know you'll make a good admin. You deserve it probably more than anyone else here. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : : I supported last time (though just barely) and I feel that you have improved since then. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : : I went neutral last time, but this time I think there's no reason to not give you a support. You were close last time, and you have improved since then. That's enough for me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : : [http://pastebin.com/NcYK5rPn I think that explains how well you kept your cool.] I also have rarely seen you be unbiased. --'BassJapas' 20:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :: : Um...what you linked to is keeping my cool. Like, seriously. I'm not freaking out or getting mad or anything there. I was making a statement and asking you to consider my opinion. I think I handled that very well, actually. I'd also like to note that was an off-wiki private discussion in Skype to anyone who does not know. -'Minish Link' 20:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: : I have to agree with ML here. That seems like calling something out in a very level-headed and relatively respectful manner to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Requests for demotion From Beyond The Stars I'm retiring. I don't use it anyway and it's not even something to be proud of anymore. Nobody cares if you're rollback. Unless you are an admin (or choose to act like one and get away with it) then your opinion isn't valid, apparently. I'd rather just be plain old Stars, thanks. I don't need titles. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : If this is what you want I'll support it, I guess... -'Minish Link' 16:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Out of curiosity what roll backer is acting like an Admin. It isn't me is it Oni Link 16:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: : I don't name names, Oni. But no, tis not ye. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : There's no point in opposing this if this is what you want. --'BassJapas' 16:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : If you want a demotion I really don't know why there should be a vote because it should just happen but at the same time I don't see why you keeping your rollback privileges would be any issue. If this is what you want then I only ask that I get your all powerful rollback ring (or was it a vest? I think the vest was for admins though). Apparently they stopped making them before I received rollback. And if I am the pompous arrogant rollback of whom you speak then I am unworthy to have the ring. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC :: : I think we had t-shirts and admins had vests, but sure, you can have it. And you're not the arrogant rollback -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: everyone's against you, how sad, must be a conspiracy? Xd1358 17:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: : They're all supporting her demotion request because she wants it... -'Minish Link' 17:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: yeah, I know, just commenting on the nice self-demotion drama... Xd1358 17:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: i swear to frith i will punch you so freaking hard if you do not shut the hell up now. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::: : The point here Xd is why is it 'self demotion drama'; she wants to be demoted so she can be. End of, no drama... -'Minish Link' 17:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I think I realize why you were not given a vest. :) Xd1358 17:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: I never tried for an admin vest, because I've never wanted admin, unlike some people I know. Now why don't you run on back to your little trollcave, embleer hlessi. Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: : Trolling people isn't exactly going to put you on the fast track to getting one yourself... -'Isdrak ' 17:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : If you really want to be demoted, I don't see why anyone should stop you, but it seems like the purpose of this is to make a point that could be made more effectively (in that it would be more likely to be addressed) by just saying it. Also, my personal opinion on the not naming names thing is that you should let others know if there are issues with their behaviour; they won't be able to correct their faults if they don't know about them. -'Isdrak ' 17:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : We don't need to vote on a requested demotion. I would think this over before you do something you'll regret, and then just tell an admin who can demote you. I don't really see the point though. Even people who haven't been here in years keep rollback as an easy way of keeping track of things should they ever return. So if you're just doing this to make a point, there are probably better ways to go about it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: : Joe found a way to word what I was thinking. However, I think that you're going through a hard time right now and that you need some time alone and with Minish. So, don't ask for your rights removed but take a break and do fun things (with Minish, too). And remember that your views on things determines how bad or good they end up being. The 18:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : But AuronKaizer won't let you! --AuronKaizer ' 20:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Stars, you're a great user. You say people don't care if you're rollback; in reality, it's far from it. Rollback is one of the most useful and important tools a user can posses, and it's granted to users who are trusted in the community, and cared about. The fact that you have rollback shows that people do care about you! You're a valuable asset here, and I'm sure everyone would miss you if you left. Anyway, don't let Xd1358 get to you. He doesn't know what he's talking about, and he certainly doesn't realise how great you are. User:Sactage (Talk) : : Stars, rollback isn't really just about whether your opinion is valid or being proud of it. It's for using it for the good of the wiki. Who knows, you might have to use it at a later time, even if you aren't using it now. I think you should just keep it in case it is ever needed. --'DekuStick '' '' 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC)